ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Romans (892-IV)
List of unnamed Romans from the planet 892-IV: Announcer The announcer was a Roman of the planet 892-IV. The announcer was the voice of the Empire Television Network. The announcer hosted a television program, Name the Winner, during which he delivered blow-by-blow and color commentary. ( ) Cameraman The cameraman was a Roman of the planet 892-IV who filmed Name the Winner. ( ) Cameraman #2 This second cameraman filmed the events of the same program with a small, handheld camera close to the contestants. ( ) Cameraman #3 This cameraman filmed the events close to the gladiatorial combats with a large camera on the ground. ( ) Gladiator Heavyweight Champion The gladiator heavyweight champion was on the magazine cover of The Gallian on 892-IV. ( ) Legionnaire This legionnaire was a Roman of the planet 892-IV who helped ensure that the gladiators put on a "good show" for the audience. ( ) Master of the Games Master of the Games was a Roman of the planet 892-IV, the on-screen referee of gladiatorial combats broadcast on the Name the Winner evening sports program. He dressed in costume suggesting a Roman centurion of the classical era. His only weapon was a whip he applied when necessary. He was assisted by a contingent of similarly costumed, sub-machine gun bearing legionnaires. In 2268, a special color broadcast featuring the execution of the barbarian James T. Kirk by the Master with a gladius was interrupted and thrown into chaos when Flavius Maximus ran forward to rescue Kirk. When the master was used by Kirk as a Human shield, he was shot multiple times by one of his own men. ( ) Model A''' model''' featured in an advertisement in The Gallian featuring the Jupiter 8 sports car on planet 892-IV. ( ) Passersby These passersby were seen on the streets of the capital city on planet 892-IV. ( ) File:Roman passersby 1.jpg File:Roman passersby 2.jpg Lead policeman The lead policeman was a citizen of the planet 892-IV. He led the group of police officers that captured Kirk, Spock, and McCoy after they beamed to the planet's surface. The away team was searching for survivors of the . ( ) Old slave woman This old woman was a Roman slave, who belonged to Septimus' group. She was health inspected by Leonard McCoy while the Enterprise landing party resided in the caves with the group. ( ) Policeman #1 This unnamed policeman was a citizen of the planet 892-IV. He was a member of the force that captured Kirk, Spock, and McCoy who had been searching for the crew of the SS Beagle. ( ) Policeman #2 This unnamed policeman was a member of the police force on the planet 892-IV. He and his fellow officers were searching a group of "sun worshipers". He helped capture them, along with the landing party from the Enterprise, which consisted of Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. ( ) Policeman #3 This unnamed policeman was also member of the police force on the planet 892-IV. He held Kirk, Spock and McCoy captured. ( ) Roman citizens These Roman citizens watched as the police arrested a slave. ( ) Slave 1 This unnamed slave was an inhabitant of the planet 892-IV. There, the Roman Empire still existed and used slaves for labor. ( ) Slave 2 This unnamed slave was an inhabitant of the planet 892-IV. ( ) Slave 3 This unnamed slave was a Roman slave on the planet 892-IV. ( ) Slave woman This unnamed woman was a Roman slave on the planet 892-IV. She was a member of Septimus' group. ( ) Sound effects man The sound effects man was responsible for the various "audience sounds" during the gladiatorial combats in the television show Name the Winner. ( ) Category:Romans (892-IV) Romans (892-IV)